


Centers

by Kileykao



Category: Men's Hockey RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-01
Updated: 2019-05-01
Packaged: 2020-02-10 22:45:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 675
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18669886
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kileykao/pseuds/Kileykao
Summary: They were children once





	Centers

**Author's Note:**

> So I found this in my google drive marked as finished. I just never posted it. So I thought I’d finally get this out there. I hope you enjoy!

They were children once, he thinks bitterly as he watches the younger forms of the two of them answer questions on the television in front of him from his place laid out on his couch. They were children once who had the whole world put in front of them, and they two of them dealt with it differently. He was a child once, who was given the world and ran with it. He took what he wanted, he fucked who he wanted, and lived like he wanted. He was a child once, who didn’t know the word no.   
Who didn’t know the word defeat. 

He was child once also. A child who was given the world and wrapped it up tightly around his finger. He was child once who had everyone hang on his every word. He took what he was given, he worked for what he wanted, and lived in the shadows of what everyone thought he should be. He was child once who didn’t take no for an answer  
And who never had to deal with defeat. 

They were children once, him and Sidney, who were placed on opposite ends of a chess board with one of them destined to always be three steps ahead. 

Alex thinks bitterly that maybe in another life they would of been friends. They would of looked at each other refused the bullshit that this world gave them. Alex would have wrapped his arms around Sidney Crosby and claimed him as his. He would of looked at Sid and saw past the bullshit the world told them. Maybe in some other world he would of talked to Sidney more than just when they are ice together. They would of still fought on the ice, there was no getting around that. Nicke was his center, and always be his center, Sidney Crosby couldn’t change that.   
Or maybe he could.   
Maybe in another life it isn’t Nicke standing by his side through thick and thin. Threw losses and blown playoff chances. Maybe in another life, Alex wears black and gold in lives in Pittsburgh instead of DC. Maybe there's a world where he stands to Sid’s left and the two of them have enough clunky rings to fill their fingers.   
Maybe there’s a world where Sidney Crosby wears Capitals red instead of his gold and black. Where Sidney Crosby and him win presidents trophy after presidents trophy, but can never make it passed the Penguins. 

Maybe there’s a world where their fuck buddies, who meet in hotel rooms after wins and losses, and fuck out the anger and energy left over from the game they had just played. Or a world were Alex, and by extension Nicke, are the ones with the gold medals and have lifted the cup more times than anyone could count, and Sid was the one who could make it past the Capitals. 

Alex though watching him and Sidney Crosby talk on screen, the two of them still young and dumb, and still don’t know what the world will give them. He watches the two of them fumble their way threw the interview. They weren’t ever friends, they weren’t ever enemies either. Their awkward not friendship-friendship is how things are meant to be Alex thinks. Because, when you boil it down, Alexander Ovechkin will always be the boy who takes what he wants, and smiles that the world is his, and Sidney Crosby is still just a boy who works for he wants, and is far to humble for anyone who has the world in the palm of their hands.   
And when Nicke drops down next to him asking what he’s watching, he doesn’t know if he could ever want anyone else by his side. Nicke laces their fingers together, and smiles. Alex doesn’t know if him and Sidney Crosby could ever be this. 

He doesn’t think so.   
Because Alexander Ovechkin is pretty sure that even if he stood to Sidney Crosby’s left scoring goals off of his passes, Nicklas Backstrom would still be his center.


End file.
